Rio Kinezono (W/Excess)
Summary Rio Kinezono (甲子園 利緒) is Team Warrior's "Pointman" on many missions. She's blonde, very buxom, and rather ditzy, and she can't seem to keep money in her wallet. Along with that, she is always looking for a wealthy Mr. Right so she can ditch her job as a civil servant. In Burn-Up W, it is unknown why or how she joins Warrior, but in eXcess she joins through a chance encounter with Warrior leader Maki Kawasaki. Unlike Maya, Rio is more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but is known to use a firearm now and again (for example during the "Skin Dive" and "Policetown Assault" episodes). Although she won't admit it, she noticeably has some feeling towards her partner Yuji Naruo, but since the W OVA is only 4 episodes it was never expanded on. Voiced by: Yuka Imai (Japanese); Amanda Winn Lee (English) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with knuckle-bunker. Low 7-C with tonfa Name: Rio Kinezono Origin: Burn-Up W/Excess Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Point of Team Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery and Infiltration, Shockwave Projection with knuckle-bunker, Laser Projection with tonfa, Paralysis with taser/electroshock pistol, Invisibility and Holographic Projection with Nanvel's Pinel, Vehicular Mastery, High Yield Detonation with tonfa, Can be protected by an AI tank in orbit (briefly) Attack Potency: Wall level, higher with knuckle-bunker (Its shockwaves can penetrate a battle robot's armorBurn-Up W: Policetown Assault - Act 2). Small Town level+ with tonfa (Nearly destroyed Neo-Tokyo Tower at 999 mBurn-Up Excess: The Last Stage of Goodbye) Speed: Subsonic travel/movement/combat speed (Reached a building rooftop in seconds to confront a shooter, possibly avoided thisBurn-Up Excess: Rambo Bravo! Rio Bimbo!), Subsonic to Relativistic attack speed with various weapons Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 1 via Powerscaling Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Survived her encounter with Jackal Head), possibly Small Building level (survived an explosion from insect drones that wrecked a small restaurant although this could purely be gag effectBurn-Up Excess: Warrior Team Deploys, possibly survived this) Stamina: High and quite energetic Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her baton, dozens of meters to hundreds of meters with guns, hundreds of kilometers with tonfa Standard Equipment: Various weapons but mostly SIG-Sauer P229, electroshock pistol, knuckle-bunker, baton, vehicle, tonfa equipped with laser beam and high yield detonation * Optional Equipment: Nanvel's Pinel Intelligence: An expert in close-quarters combat and infiltration, average personally Standard Tactics: Always the person leading an attack in her team. Weaknesses: Almost bubble-headed in nature Feats: Toggle * Leapt bewteen cars in traffic. * Sliced a building clean in half with the tonfa's laser beam mode. Gallery File:Sample-746f48a550b076c718e0c7a29b8dc60b.jpg File:Rio_kinezono_burn_up_by_redfury21-daezi7u.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Burn-Up Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mace Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Baton Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Leaders Category:Drivers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:AIC Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7